


Cravings

by Liv_For_Payne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_For_Payne/pseuds/Liv_For_Payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give Me A Sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. †Introduction

My name is Winnie, I'm from Tennessee. I enjoy all the things a country girl would such as hunting, fishing, riding horses and driving my dirtbikes in the yard. Honestly, I'm a country girl at heart. I have the all natural 'girl next door' look, meaning I'm different behind closed doors.

My family is well... richer than it should be. And very religious, I sing in the quire on Sunday mornings and help volunteer for the poor. I've never had a boyfriend, had sex or even kissed a boy. I don't plan to for a while yet. Unless my parents plan to set me up with someone. My parents are strict when they want to be, but they can be persuaded at times with excuses of doing homework at Hailie's house.

I don't care much for anything to be honest, I only care for the things that are important.

*School  
*Friends  
*Church  
*Study

As I said, no interest in boys. I won't give in.

"They always say that honey."


	2. Chapter 2

**By Liv_For_Payne aka Olivia Jackson**


End file.
